


В колоде два джокера, будешь третьим?

by xenosha



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, русский мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Бестия приезжает по звонку Ви, словившей не то киберпсихоз, не то приход особой специфичности.
Relationships: Rogue Amendiares & Johnny Silverhand
Kudos: 10





	В колоде два джокера, будешь третьим?

Если бы однажды Бестии сказали, что восходящая звезда Посмертия позвонит ей и представится ебучим Джонни Сильверхэндом, она бы спросила, чем надо закидываться, чтобы родить такую ебанину. И определенно воспользовалась бы адресом дилера позже.

Но когда ей в трубку действительно назвался Джонни Сильверхэнд протяжным женским голосом? После чего, судя по звукам, радостно сблевал в сторону?

Бедная девочка, эта Ви.

Придется ехать к ней, узнавать дилера у нее. Дурь-то явно отборная.

В надежду Бестия не верила. Хуйня это все сопливая. Есть вероятность, есть возможность, есть интуиция. Но надежда – это такой корпоратский суррогат, специально для разжижения мозгов пешек.

Какие карты лежали на столе? Сильверхэнд полвека как мертв, Ви и так любила закинуться сомнительными таблеточками, а что интонации знакомы – так их и Бестия могла бы сыграть, дай только старые концерты посмотреть.

Интуиция сдохла примерно в то же время, что и благоразумие. Ну, в конце концов, этим старичкам можно и на кладбище поваляться, пока мама разбирается, что к чему.

Зато вот у Ви интуиция явно была в порядке: засранный мотель в жопе мира, чуть лучше, чем «тысячелетняя блевотина по стенам», но определенно хуже, чем «ежедневная уборка после каждого постояльца» - очень во вкусе Джонни. Бестию даже уколола ностальгия, когда она вышла из машины и вдохнула слегка воняющий углекислый газ этого местечка.

О том, что Сильверхэнд всегда был джокером, путающим ей все карты, Бестия подумала, войдя в номер – разумеется, не запертый – и застав Ви вальяжно разлегшейся на кухонной стойке с сигаретой в руке.

Та повернулась и, приподняв авиаторы, которых никогда не носила, задорно улыбнулась:

\- Ну привет, Бестия!

Бестия вдруг очень ясно поняла, что чувствует взломанный комп, когда в него грузят первые вирусы.

\- Ви, - сухо поздоровалась она, стараясь схватить за хвост мысль про дилера. Ладно, видимо, дело не в наркоте – такой специфический коктейль намешать не смогут даже самые пизданутые из наркомафий.

\- Бля, да ладно, - Ви приподнялась на локтях и села, оперев руки о колени, - давай пропустим ту часть, где ты мне не веришь, и перейдем сразу к делу?

Она с удовольствием затянулась, докурив полсигареты за раз, и жалкий окурок уткнула в пепельницу в компанию к остальному десятку. Ви, кстати, никогда не курила.

\- Потрясающе, - вздохнула Бестия, с грустной ностальгией осматривая женщину перед собой, - тебе повезло иметь самую специфичную шизу в этом городе.

Ви раскатисто гоготнула:

\- О, дорогая, ты просто охуеешь!

Из живых почти никто не был в курсе про их отношения с Джонни. Тем более Ви, чтобы называть ее дорогой.

\- Да ладно, Бестия, тебе ещё рановато в деменцию падать. Ты отлично все понимаешь! Или мне начать перечислять, какие именно игрушки ты предпочитаешь в постели?

Хелльман. Ограбление. Биочип. Арасака.

Сраная, блять, Арасака.

Бестия сделала глубокий, судорожный вдох, и Ви – Джонни снова расхохотался, подхватив со стола бутылку и отхлебнув прямо из горла.

\- Твое ебало сейчас стоит каждого года моей смерти!

Нужно было взвесить сейчас каждое слово. Этот мудак вернулся с того света и просто – просто позвонил ей и ржет? Как будто не было сраных пятидесяти четырех лет?

\- Пошел бы ты нахуй, Сильверхэнд, - выдохнула Бестия, опустившись на жёсткую кровать. Джонни согласно кивнул – и сблеванул на пол между ног. – О, отлично. Ты буквально сейчас выблюешь сам себя?

\- Вряд ли, просто у Ви организм как у сраной корпоратки… Ах да, она же и есть! – Джонни отер губы тыльной стороной ладони. – Восемь баров за два дня, а ощущения такие, будто я щас второй раз сдохну… Или третий, по одному на каждого?

Бестия вспомнила обычные порции Джонни. Да уж, Ви, видимо, придется раскошелиться себе на новую печень. Хотя, придется ли?

\- Я так понимаю, с Ви можно попрощаться?

\- Не, вернётся, как таблетки закончат действовать. Я одолжил ее тело на погонять. Пара часов у нас ещё есть, а потом я пойду дальше куковать в ее мозгах. – Джонни дохлебал остатки бутылки – Бестия разглядела, что это была текила. Разумеется. Что ещё. – Адам Смэшер снова в городе.

Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга – девица с мертвецом у руля и королева Посмертия.

И последняя вдруг отчётливо поняла: это будет очень длинная пара часов.

И определенно самая ёбнутая с самых двадцатых. Спасибо, блять, Джонни.

Тебя не хватало.


End file.
